


After the Beast

by RavensOracle1988



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sappy, truth comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensOracle1988/pseuds/RavensOracle1988
Summary: This is After the Beast within. I do not own anything with Teen Titians or DC Comics. I did switch it up a bit though. Instead of Raven being the Adonis went after, it was Robin. I always thought they were a cute couple. Anyway, This is after the Beast Within, Beast Boy had decided that he should be alone and only fights with the team then flees back to his bedroom. The other four are very worried but none as much as Robin himself. Robin decides enough is enough and that he will take care of this.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Garfield Logan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	After the Beast

Robin watches as he has his team training while he heals from the injuries caused by Adonis. He especially keeps an eye on Beast Boy and wonders how BB is doing.  


“Good job guys,” Robin says with pride in his voice as the team finishes the drill. “Everytime we run this course we get better and better as a team even when one of us can’t fight right now.” 

“You will heal soon right Robin?” Starfire asks in her high pitch voice. “Then everything will be better.” She smiles brightly.

“His body will heal in its own time, Starfire.” Raven’s monotone voice cuts in. “The estimated time is 6 weeks or so considering we don’t have Larry like when he fractured his arm.”  


“Some days I miss that little guy.” Cyborg says as he starts cleaning the course up. “Might be time to rebuild this. We’ve been running the same course.”

“I’ll talk to Batman and the justice league.” Robin says as he types a few things into the keyboard in front of him. “Surely they can give us ideas to up our game.”   
They all turn to a door slamming and realizing that Beast Boy is gone. 

“Is Beastboy ok?” Starfire asks as she looks at the door with concern. 

“I don’t know.” Robin says as he closes his lap top. “I have a feeling it has to do with what happened a few weeks ago though. He hasn’t really talked to me since everything happened. I say we take a break as long as we keep our communicators on us, We’ll be ok. We’ll meet up if something happens but I am going to talk to Beast Boy.”

“Do you want to go somewhere and hang out for now?” Cyborg turns to the girls. “ We can go as Victor, Rachel, and Kori for now. Go to the area we love downtown. See the bookstore, the electronic store then the hair and makeup store.”

“Can we?” Starfire jumps up and down excitedly. “Let’s go to the mall of shopping”

“Yes,” Raven says in agreement. “I want to see if they have some books Iwant.”

“Take your time Robin.” Cyborg says turning to him. “Figure out what’s up with Gar and you. We’ll meet up with you later.” 

“Thanks,” Robin says. “I’ll let you know what happens. He probably went to his room. He’s been in there a lot lately. Stay out as long as you want. I’ll text you once I know everything is ok. Just be safe.”

The three nod in agreement as they go to their room to change and get ready to go out. They slam the door after announcing they are leaving the tower.  
Robin waits until he knows for sure they are gone before heading up to Beast Boy’s room.

“Gar?” Robin asks as he knocks on the door. “Can I come in?”

“I guess,” Gar opens the door in a t-shirt and shorts. “Uhh come in then?” 

“Sure,” Robin says then steps into Gar’s room when Gar steps aside for him. “Your room is ….clean?” Robin stares in shock.

“Yeah,” Gar laughs as the door shuts. “I had to do something in my room.”

“Looks good.” Robin turns to Gar. “I wanted to talk.”

“I didn’t do anything. I swear.” Gar states in a little bit of panic. 

“Well you have been avoiding us since….the beast incident. Since you and I talked last.”

“Oh, right.” Gar says sheepishly as he rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry, I needed time to think.”

“It’s fine but I am still worried.”

“Why? I mean…..After everything I did…”

“It wasn’t you Gar. It was Adonis. Yeah you acted like a jerk and ate meat but we knew it wasn’t you.”

“You got hurt though. That pissed me off the most.” Gar sits on his bed then bends his knees, wrapping his arms around them. “I know people get hurt but Adonis was after me not you yet you were the one lying in the medical bay bed.”

“Not even for one second did I blame you. The others didn’t want to believe it either but when I was in a coma they didn’t know the truth about you trying to save me.”

“I know but like I said before that beast never left it’s still inside me. I feel guilty that you got into the middle of it. That you got hurt because of me. I’ve been waiting for you to kick me off the time actually because I have made too many mistakes since this team started. You can’t deny that Robin.”

“Why would I kick you off the titans?” Robin asks, shocked.

“I told you. I am not the best person to be on a team. You remember Doom Patrol? I couldn’t even stay on that legendary team that everyone wants to be a part of.”

“I don’t want anyone else on the team but us five. At least for the original because we started this superhero teen team. We’re not just teammates, we are friends. Some of us are more than friends but I love having all five of us on this team. I wouldn’t want anyone else on this team, especially you.”

“Why me?” Gar wipes his eyes a little bit realizing he’s been crying. “I mean I’m the youngest and you’re the leader. Cyborg is the technical part of the team, Raven is the knowledgeable one , and Star helps you with fighting formations as well as the other two. All I do is eat, sleep and fight when you need me.”

“You’re more than that Gar,” Robin sits next to him. “You’ve always been more to us. To me.”

“I don’t know why.” 

“Do I really have to go through the list?” Robin smiles and laughs a little.

“I just….” Robin cuts off Gar with a kiss.  


“I like you a lot Gar.” Robin says. “I have for a while. I don’t care that you are green or have fangs. I think you’re adorable, sweet, goofy.” 

“You like me?” Gar says. “I never thought you would.”

“You can call me Dick when we’re home, Gar.” He smiles. “It is my real name after all.”

“Does everyone else know?”

“No, but I don’t mind if they hear you call me that.Come on let’s go downstairs and watch that movie you’ve been wanting to see.” He grabs Gar’s hand and leads him to the T.V. room.  
************************************************************************************************  
Vic, Kori and Raven make it home hours later only to walk in on Gar’s head on Robin’s shoulder, sleeping. Robin is sleeping as well, his hand leaned back on the couch.

“It’s about time.” Raven says in her monotone voice with a hint of a smile.

“It’s been a long time coming.” Vic says in agreement. “We should hit the hay though We’ve been out since 10 am and now it’s nearly 10 pm. I don’t think this will stop Robin from getting us up early for drills.”

“That is true.” Kori agrees. “Come Raven bedtime.”

“I’m going.” Raven uses her power to go through the ceiling to get to her room.

Kori and Vic go to their rooms and wait to see what the morning brings.


End file.
